El Significado del Caos
by TheDarkWeegee01
Summary: Pokey ha sido malvado toda su vida, pero toda acción tiene su consecuencia y Pokey va a averiguar las consecuencias de sus acciones, junto con las de otros. Rating T por el uso de lenguaje soez
1. Chapter 1

**¡Mi primer One-Shot! y en español! :3**

**En esta historia hay un personaje especial que decidí meter puesto que nunca antes leí una historia relacionada con el, y eso que es un personaje importante. Descubran ustedes mismos quién es.**

El significado de Caos

Bajo la tierra, nada es divertido.

Por supuesto, aquí hay lava y magma, cosa que tanto a niños imaginativos como a serios científicos atrapa en su roja belleza, pero este fluido no es nada más y nada menos que mi sangre, que corre viva.

Sólo somos yo y la corteza terrestre, unidos para siempre, ya que unas criaturas, mejor conocidas como magypsies, me encadenaron a un 'sueño eterno', ja!, yo nunca he estado dormido, el poder de eso patéticos travestis me hace reir. Todas ellas morirán, la mente humana le quitó la pureza a una ya, y dudo que las otras seis sean tan valientes como para enfrentar a mi creación mas inteligente.

Pero vamos, que la/el traidor(a) se llama Fassad, bueno, ese es el nombre que le pusieron luego de que el capitalismo feroz lo/la convenciera de unirse a su paso mortal. Antes ese estorbo se llamaba Locria, y lo más humillante, fue el/la que supuestamente resguarda mi cabeza, afortunadamente para mí, el/la muy imbécil se perdió mientras subía a la superficie para tener una reunión con los/las otros(as).

Jajajaja! Pobres idiotas, no quiero imaginar la clase de porquerías que hacen en sus casas, jejeje.

Pero ya no hablemos sobre esos maricones, me interesa más mi creación final: los seres humanos.

Hace ya un siglo, que para mi es como un segundo, un chico con sus amiguitos lograron detener una fuerza extraterrestre, también creación mía, Giygas.

El nombre de ese niño, mmmm... oh! Ya me acuerdo, Ness.

Me burlo de el alienígena, como es posible que un enclenque tan patético como el pudiese detener a un mal tan fuerte.

En fin, Ness el débil, Paula la zorra, Jeff el ñoño y Poo, un príncipe que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que por culpa de otro niño, las dos superpotencias de esa época se declararon guerra por un malentendido y desencadenaron su fuerza nuclear en mi preciosa Tierra. Ese ha sido el precio que la humanidad ha tenido que pagar por desobedecerme y tratar de derrocarme, ilusos...

Pero un día, descubrí que un fragmento de la Antártida se desprendió y navegó hasta el Pacífico, donde se formó un archipiélago, el último oasis del planeta, a donde una pequeña embarcación blanca llegó 10 años después cargada con solo 100 personas. Depositaron su memoria en un objeto para poder erradicar el dolor y el sufrimiento, así como el mal... Todavía me mofo de la increíble estupidez del humano, el mal siempre será inherente a el!, por favor!, ¿Querer quitarle al humano el mal?. Es como quitarle al sol la cualidad de astro!.

Pero no todo acabó allí.

No todo fué paz, como en las historias para dormir.

El heroe nunca ganó la batalla, como los padreas dicen a sus hijos.

El mismo niño que traicionó a la humanidad por poder, ese mismo abusó del tiempo-espacio sin conocer sus consecuencias.

Las conoció a la fuerza, transformándose en un anciano débil y enfermo.

Eso, sin embargo, no lo detuvo. Su inmadurez se convirtió en terquedad, se obstinó en sus objetivos, logró convencer a un puñado de miserables hombres y mujeres en su armada personal, y su infancia reprimida, su trauma con los cerdos hizo que nombrara a su ejército como los Puercaretos, pero que... me da pena ajena eso, se nota lo infantil que es ese viejo inmundo, ese hijo de perra que nunca conoció la felicidad, ni el amor.

Pero siguió, y chantajeó al más inteligente humano en la tierra, un hombre de apellido Andonuts; el Rey Cerdo, como se hacía llamar el viejo, amenazó al doctor con torturar y asesinar a su hijo enfrente de él si no le hacía sus deseos realidad. El doctor obviamente no se opuso, y en unos meses, mis animales que yo creé con esfuerzo el anciano los transformó en monstruosidades, y les puso de nombre Quimeras, eso ya me enardecía, me retaba pues se llamaba a si mismo todopoderoso, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue lo que le hizo a una familia.

Eran 4, si mal no recuerdo...

Flint, el trabajador padre...

Hinawa, la cariñosa madre...

Claus, el enérgico hermano gemelo...

y por último, Lucas, el gemelo llorón...

El viejo, llamado Porky, o Pokey com era de niño, creó una bestia llamada Mecano-Drago, el cual asesinó a Hinawa clavándole un colmillo, desgarrando tanto carne, como la integridad familiar.

Luego Claus quiso vengar a su madre, viajó hasta la guarida del Drago, donde trató de matarlo, pero el Drago lo mató primero, quitándole el ojo derecho y arrancándole el brazo de un tajo, desangrándolo hasta la muerte...

Pero Porky lo revivió con fluidos, cambiándole los órganos por motores y máquinas, todos excepto uno... el cerebro.

Era imprescindible, ya que Claus poseía una singular habilidad que le permitía desencadenar un poder grande: PK Love

Entonces, como ya mencioné, el imbécil de Porky logró convencer a Fassad de unirse a el, a cambio de valiosa información. Y entonces, todo le fué revelado.

Por fin un humano conocería mi existencia, descubriría mi poder, y me levantarí para un capricho suyo, ser el rey del mundo.

Usando a su esclavo robótico, quitó 3 agujas, que supuestamente estaban en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. Esas magypsies son idiotas de verdad, yo nunca tuve el tamaño de la isla...

¡Yo tengo el tamaño del planeta Tierra!

Todas las 7 agujas estaban clavadas en mi cabeza.

Pero Porky no estaba destinado a triunfar, Lucas se volvió su competidor en la carrera para las agujas, y finalmente, ahora mismo, va a levantar la última, jejejeje.

Mató a su hermano, en frente de la aguja, en un duelo...

Que por cierto es inútil.

Me conocen como el Dragón Oscuro, pero es que los humanos siempre han sido unos bastardos idiotas.

Mi verdadero nombre es Caos; una sola civilización humana supo mi verdadero nombre, se llamaban Griegos, descubrieron que yo fuí el arquitecto del universo, pero también sabían que yo era el verdadero Mal, el símbolo del Armagedón, del fin del mundo.

Yo soy Caos, el destructor, el fin, la muerte.

Y por causa de un iluso y torpe niño maricón, yo por fin seré liberado.

¡Gracias Lucas, por tu culpa la humanidad será exterminada en tan solo unos minutos!

¡Gracias Claus, tu idiotez y maldad me alimentó!

¡Gracias Porky, por haberme moletado y enojado, por fin tendré a alguien al cual torturar eternamente!

¿Eh?, que pasa Porky, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

Oh pero mira, el Rey está mojando sus pantalones,

¿te da miedo verme devorando humanos y escuchando sus gritos de miedo mientras yo los asesino?

¿Te da vómito ver como decapito y desmiembro cuerpos mientras la sangre te empapa hasta el cuello?

¿Y Qué quiere que haga? ¿Que te mienta diciéndote que todo va estar bien, ya que tu madre nunca te dijo eso?

¿Que te acaricie el cabello, ya que tu alcohólico padre te golpeaba?

Si Pokey, llora, sufre, mira por fin como se sentían los demás cuando los tratabas mal.

Tú, pedazo de mierda, mírame o te arranco los ojos.

¡Oh! lo siento, te los acabo de quitar, mirate lo patético que eres.

Y vuelves a gritar de dolor, ¡cállate! O te quito la bocota, malnacido.

¡Mira, ya te la quité! Y mira que sigues sufriendo.

Pero la muerte es un castigo insuficiente para ti...

Ahí está, toma tus ojos y tu boca, pero mírame, la verdadera cara del horror, pero que tu ex-maestro.

¿Quiere llamar a tus padres, Pokey?

Diles mami, papi yo estoy tan asustado que creo que voy a mojar mis pantalones por segunda vez, ¿O prefieres llamar a tu feo hermano? Decirle que lamentas haberlo abandonado, lástima, el está MUERTO.

¿Quieres llamar a tu amigo Ness?, ah pero cierto que el cerdo no cree en los muertos y mucho menos habla con ellos, lamento decirte que Ness no está en el cielo, está en mi guerida sufriendo por ser bondadoso y la bondad me repugna, su alma será torturada, junto con la tuya Pokey.

¿Tratas de hablar con Paula? Patético, ella no te ama idiota, ella te odia, te desprecia. Y ella también fue buena, sirvió al bien, por lo cual también la condené, ahora debe estar tirando con uno de tus siervos, ¡jajajajaja!

Y ahora, tu alma es mía, bienvenido al mundo de las sombras Pokey, puesto que nunca saldrás de aquí, jajajajaja, ¡ajajajajaja!

Sabrás por fin el verdadero significado de Caos...

**Si, pobre Pokey, pero eso le pasa por malvado a GiygaShade por contagiarme la Porkymanía XD, y también gracias a Itoi por haber creado Mother, ojalá algún dia saquen un remake para el 3DS. Me refiero a toda la saga, claro**

**Bueno, decidí escribir en español para la sección de EarthBound, debido a que lamentablemente, los hispanohablantes somos pocos aquí. Quizás porque nunca recibimos un título de la saga. Aún así, espero que esta historia inspire a mas escritores para que sepa el mundo que Mother también tiene fans de habla hispana. **


	2. Nuevo Comienzo

**Jojojojolaaaaa... de nuevo TheDarkWeegee01 repotáí hacer la historia multi-chapter, porque me he inspirado y además quiero hacer otras historias xD, pero eso no significa que mi otra historia va a quedar en el olvido, oh eso nunca , mis gracias a Shade, de verdad muchisimas gracias por leer mis fics jeje. Ahora sí empecemos**

El Significado del Caos

Capítulo 2: La diversión hasta ahora comienza

Caos P.D.V

Pensé que con aquel cerdo idiota tendría suficiente diversión, ver como aquel infeliz se retorcía de miedo mientras le hablé...

Pero resulta que uno no se puede divertir con un anciano parapléjico y con inicios de demencia senil.

Simplemente gemía del dolor cuando le golpeaba, o chillaba, quizás en su interior se asustó de saber que el no era el Rey, de que _siempre hubo alguien mejor..._

Mas sin embargo, creo que su principal miedo fué cuando vio que su querida capsula de mierda era reducida a cenizas, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme por dañarla. Ya me imagino lo que el muy imbécil pensó:

Quizás su doctorsito de pacotilla no hace perfecciones.

Quizás su supuesto hijo, al único que de verdad quiso, no era lo que él esperaba, puesto que Claus declaró su odio hacia el obeso, dando un golpe de estado y autoproclamándose emperador Puerco ante un millar de tristes figuras, y ante su hermanito chillón, el cual falló al extraer la ultima aguja.

¿Enserio creen que Claus iba a irse con su madre así como así? Jajajaja, ustedes no conocen el resto de la historia.

Claus pudo soportar el rayo que se lanzó a sí mismo, pero fingió morir porque sabía que su hermano era muy inocente e ingenuo, cuando Lucas sacó la aguja de la Ira, o sea la última, Claus en un rápido movimiento lo empujó, y me pidió un deseo: ser el Rey de las Islas.

Yo, tendiendo mi trampa, le hice sus sueños realidad, lo convertí en Rey, pero a cambio de un precio.

Por mucho que yo sea el ser más fuerte, necesito alimento. Me fascinan las almas humanas, su sabor de odio, amor, lujuria, mentiras e infidelidades es suficiente para mí, para mantenerme alegre.

Ahora, su patética alma es mia, encadenado para siempre a mí, el Maestro.

Pero, voy a vengarme de una manera mas... emocionante.

P.D.V normal

El oscuro dragón rió para sus adentros mientras tomaba la forma de un humo igual de negro.

En sus ojos solo se podía ver una imagen muy distinguible

La de un rubio niño, llorando desconsoladamente.

"¡¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser asi conmigo?" Lucas gemía del dolor, su llanto dejaba húmedo el suelo "P-primero tiene que ser ese feo rey Porky... y ahora mi hermano es un maldito bastardo"

No lo soportaba más, sacando de su bolsillo un revólver, con exactamente dos balas, giró el barril hasta posicionar una de las dos.

_Soy un inútil_

Alistó el arma

_Cobarde, desgraciado de mí_

Apuntando el cañón hacia su compungido rostro

_Al menos iré con mamá_

Y-

"NO LO HAGAS!" un puño derribó al joven, tumbándole el arma

"Pero que..."

"Tu no tienes la culpa de esto" Lucas volteó la cabeza, descubriendo que su salvador era un hombre envuelto en un oscuro traje, con gafas de sol

"Y¿Quien diablos eres?" Lucas contestó, algo confundido

"Mi nombre, eh... puedes llamarme Caos"

"Raro nombre"

"Soy, un extranjero" respondió el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa

"Mira amigo, aprecio lo que hiciste, pero mi vida está arruinada" Lucas argumentó

"Querrás decir tu HERMANO lo hizo"

"Pero, Claus no tuvo toda la culpa"

"Idiota, ¿como puedes decir eso?" el hombre siguió "Si no hubiera sido por su inmadurez, quizás el hubiera sobrevivido y no se hubiera convertido en lo que es, y si el no te hubiera empujado cuando ibas a pedir tu deseo, el mundo no sería una basura como en el siglo XXI"

"..." Lucas volvió a derramar lágrimas

"Mira chico, te propongo un trato, pero debes estar dispuesto a dejar tu vida atrás" comentó el tipo

"E-está bien, y ¿Qué trato es ese?"

"Dame la mano"

"¿Para qué?"

"Solo dámela" comento el hombre, quitándose las gafas y revelando unos ojos rojos naturales

Lucas temía lo peor, quizás un violador, o un asesino a sueldo, contratado por Claus.

"Mira, no tengo todo el día, hay mejores cosas por hacer"

Lucas le dió la mano, y súbitamente un corrientazo recorrió su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo, mientras la figura del otro se desvanecía, o mejor dicho, se estaba fusionando con Lucas, desapareciendo dentro de su pecho.

Con una voz gutural y algo sobrenatural, Lucas, o mejor dicho Caos se levantó del suelo y pronunció unas leves palabras

"Por fin somos uno, y por fin libraremos al mundo de ese estúpido niño"

Acto seguido estalló en risa.

"Teleport Omega" pronunció

Y dicho esto, desapareció.


	3. El Mal Disfrazado

**¡Otro update! y ahora si a ponerme serio con la historia, la pereza me ha ganado un poquito.**

**A COMENZAR**

El Significado Del Caos

Capítulo 3

"¡CORRAN!" gritó un puercareto asustado, mientras veía con terror como uno de sus compañeros era arrojado con un agujero en su estómago

"No puede ser" otro dijo incrédulo

"No sean cobardes, ¿Acaso me temen? Patético" una voz profunda y algo gutural resonó en los oidos de los asustados soldados

De los cadáveres de algunos caídos, emergió la figura de Lucas, casi por completo bañado en sangre y con una maléfica y algo tenebrosa sonrisa

"Jajajaja, con razón Porky los llamaba imbéciles y muertos de hambre" extrajo una pequeña espada del corazón de uno de los muertos "Se merecen esos insultos, tiemblan más que una gelatina"

"N-no te a-acerques" un puercareto apuntó con su pistola, tratando de asustar a Lucas

"¿Crees que me vas a matar con ese juguetito?" en un movimiento rápido, Lucas lanzó su espada hacia el infeliz, atravesándole la cabeza. El joven reía mientras los otros chillaban de la desesperación

_Es que son tan nenas, parecen maricas. Oh, creo que lo son_

Siguió la matazón, mientras lanzaba su poder insignia: el temido PK Love.

Sólo un detalle faltaba, y era que en vez de tener una tonalidad azul, el poder era completamente negro, y dejaba un humo oscuro al ser lanzado.

Precisamente la idiotez de los soldados cerdo hizo que se olvidaran de que detrás había un Pork Bean cargado con gasolina, puesto que reemplazaron el sistema de electricidad por el combustible fósil, la explosión mató a tres, dejando solo a uno vivo y...

"¿Donde mierdas te escondiste, puerquito?" Lucas preguntó, ansioso de deshacerce del restante

El soldado logró encontrar un pequeño agujero en una roca, sin tiempo que perder encendió su comunicador, captando la frecuencia del nuevo rey: Claus

"Su majestad, ¡ayúdeme!" El pobre hombre temblaba del miedo. Podía escuchar una mujer al otro lado diciendo algo así como que colgara el dispositivo, finalmente, el chico al otro lado contestó, riendo.

"¿Con quién hablo?" la voz del pelirrojo le dió esperanza al puercareto

"Señor, necesito que me ayude" dijo el soldado, se detuvo, viendo la sombra de su perseguidor detenerse, pero suspiró de alivio mirando como se alejaba de nuevo

"Mira amigo, estoy ocupado, en un... asunto de trabajo" contestó Claus

(Oye, cuelga que ni siquiera hemos comenzado, ya tengo ganas de verte) la misma voz femenina sonaba

_Asunto de trabajo mi culo mal pagado!_

"¡P-pero señor!"

"Nada de peros, luego te atiendo"

(Oye nene, cuelgas, o me comienzo a vestir)

"¡Maestro!" ya no sonaba nada, se había cortado la comunicación "¿Maestro?"

"¿Oh, con que alli te escondiste?" Lucas cerró sus ojos durante un momento.

Al abrirlos, el soldado se paralizó.

Los azules ojos de Lucas, cambiaron. La parte blanca de cada ojo se reemplazó por una oscuridad, y en el centro, un punto rojo brillaba. Así mismo, la voz de Lucas bajó aún mas de tono, sonando completamente fantasmal y tétrica

"¿Que ocurre, mojaste tus pantalones mortal?"

El cerdo apuntó su pistola hacia su cabeza

Un tiro se pudo escuchar.

Lucas comtempló la deplorable escena.

"Y ni siquiera tuve que usar mi arma" sacó su pistola

"Entonces, mi supuesto hermanito está divirtiendose con alguna puta, interesante" contepló un momento el cielo, com si fuese un mapa y luego volvió a hablar

"Su noche de diversión está por convertirse en una de terror"

Alzó las manos mientras una horrible carcajada escapó de sus labios

"Pero primero, necesito hacerme reconocer"

Humedeció sus dedos en la sangre fresca del último puercareto y escribió en la pared de roca.

Pronto estarán sumidos en la oscuridad, atentamente: Caos

Y se marchó, esperando resultados.

Era un trabajo habitual de los puercaretos enviar dos patrullas todos los días, una a las 5:00 PM y la otra a las 7:00 PM, pero a las 5:15 los miembros de la primera patrulla debían llamar y reportar su estado y el de Tazmitrópolis, la nueva ciudad. Peró nunca devolvieron la llamada, por lo cual la otra patrulla salió imediatamente, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando descubrieron la grotesca escena.

Una decena de cadáveres esparcidos, algunos atravesados, tres incinerados, uno con una espada en la cabeza y otro el cual pareció suicidarse, y por suspuesto, un torrente de color rojo fluyendo cuesta abajo.

"Pero..." un sargento quedó boquiabierto, mientras se quitaba su azul casco

"¿Que demonios ocurrió aquí?" otro preguntó

"No puede ser..."

"Oigan, encontré algo" un novato llamó a los otros, en unosinstantes todos miraban el mensaje en la roca

"¿Caos? Que nombre tan... raro"

"Estén alerta, no sabemos si sigue aquí" todos inmediatamente alistaron sus rifles

"No quiero morir, tengo 5 hijos, una esposa y dos amantes, y tengo que mantenerlos a todos" el novato lloró

"Calma, a juzgar por todo el desatre, ese loco debió saciar su sed de sangre"

"Los psicópatas nunca saben cuando detenerse, ¿Acaso no has visto las películas?"

"Todos tranquilícense" el sargento ordenó "Ahora lo importante es saber el paradero del misterioso asesino

"Bueno, estas huellas no indican nada bueno" señaló otro guardia

"Se dirige a..."

"¡El castillo del Rey!" Todos asustados corrieron hacie el vehículo de donde iban y se volvieron sobre sus pasos

"Hermanito" Caos dijo al ver un par de estatuas de Claus "Un gusto poder matarte"

Vió una quimera, un Rinocerocket, moviendose felizmente en la hierba espesa

"Pero creo que puedo parar a alimentarme" su lengua recorrió sus labios mientras que su estómago rugia de hambre. En vez de acecharlo estúpidamente, se abalanzó de inmediato sobre el condenado animal, y de un tajo lo degolló. El despiadado joven exhaló fuego de su boca, creando una fogata.

Cinco minutos después, solo quedaba un pedazo de cohete sobre el suelo y un pequeño monstruo satisfecho.

"Ahora sí que estoy listo" marchó hacia el castillo

"Si analizo bien, Claus detesta tener guardias entrometidos cuando tiene su hora feliz"

Sacó una mapa del castillo, obsevando y planificando su ataque.

"Este es el cuarto, este la cocina, mmmm creo que... AQUÍ" señalando el salón de recepciones

"¿Que mejor lugar para hacer el amor que el gran salón?" sonrió complacido Caos

"Entonces, la pared que debo volar en pedazos es ésta" marcó con sus uñas una tosca pero reconocible X en un delgado muro que daba contra el jardín.

Espero ver la cara de ese bastardo cuando haga mi triunfal entrada. El chico corrió hacia la pared, alistó sus manos, las cuales empezaban a brillar de verde y exclamó:

"¡PK Flash!" Tal y como predijo, el viejo muro se destrozó, revelando una escena algo pasada de lugar.

Claus y otra mujer estaban ahí en el diván, el Rey estando apenas en interiores

"Siento haber interrumpido tu jueguito" se burló Caos "Pero es que tengo prisa"

"¡¿TÚ?" el pelirrojo se levantó "¿Qué putas haces aquí?"

"Oh, ¿El bebé se puso furioso?" siguió diciendo Caos con tono burlesco

"Dame una buena razón para no partirte el culo por la mitad, hermano" exclamó irritado Claus

Caos sacó la pistola "Esto es más que suficiente"

"Ja, como si me hubieras vencido las anteriores veces, fracasado"

"Mirate, un patético enclenque con delirios de grandeza, y llamándome fracasado a mi"

"Querido, tu solo eres un pobre campesino que no puede resolver nada sin su mami" Claus sonrió irónicamente

"Oh, si" Caos también sonrió "Por lo menos no soy un deforme con partes defectuosas metálicas, supongo que reemplazaron tu miembro por una manguerilla jejejeje"

Ahora si que el Rey estaba rabioso, nadie, absolutamente nadie había osado decirle eso. Lucas se había pasado de la raya, esa blasfemia merecía la muerte, y Claus no sentía remordimiento de matar a su hermano. Pero lo que no sabe el pobre es que no se está enfrentando a su hermano, sino a alguien que tal vez no querría conocer.

"¿Vas a llorar, como el día que te picó una abeja?" Caos seguía molestando al otro

"¡Callate de una buena vez por todas!" Disparó con su cañón, indicando que la pelea ha comenzado

"Solo espero que todo salga bien" rezó la mujer, escondiéndose detrás de un mueble

**Lol con ese final XD, pero no les haré esperar mas para la acción, en el próximo capítulo veremos el desenlace de esta pelea algo familiar. La única diferencia es que Hinawa no está para detener el combate. Si quieren voten por su candidato para sobrevivir, ustedes eligen: Lucas, el mal encarnado dentro de él. O Claus, el tiránico y cruel Rey.**


	4. Solo Es El Inicio

**Más capítulos extra-cortos, dios que me está ocurriendo!. Aún así, gracias a los que leen la historia, y como siempre a mi amiga GiygaShade, por tus valiosos reviews :D**

El Significado Del Caos

Capítulo 5

Sólo es el inicio

"Ajajaja! Como si me pudieras vencer, imbécil" dijo Coas con una voz algo burlona

"Lo hice antes, hermanito" comentaba con sarcasmo Claus

"Pero yo no soy el mismo de antes" comentó el otro

"Claro que no, ahora eres más estúpido" la espada del pelianaranjado impactó el suelo.

La pelea empezó a tornarse aburrida para ambos, por un lado el nuevo rey estaba siendo muy bueno defendiendo, mientras que el Mal no quería esforzarse

"Mira pequeño, me estoy cansandod de esta farsa" dijo 'Lucas' con un tono bromista

"¿Y crees que yo no?"

"Por eso es que te doy la ventaja"

"¡Ya basta!" Claus a medida que iba pasando el tiempo su rabia incrementaba

"Te diré que haré luego de esto"

"Como si me importara" Claus rióse para sus adentros "¿Irás donde mamá a lloriquear de nuevo?"

"¡Eso no lo hago yo, bastardo!" 'Lucas' lanzó un puño -impactando la cara del otro- mientras su boca accidentalmente dejó escapar algo que quizás Claus no estaba listo para escuchar

"Esa clase de cosas las hacía el maricón de tu hermano, hasta me da asco estar dentro de él"

"¡¿Qué?" el joven frotó su cabeza unos segundos "¿A qué te refieres?"

_Oh mierda..._

"¡Contesta!" Claus gruñó, disparando su cañón-brazo, acertando en el estómago de Lucas

"Cállate, yo no soy el que está en calzoncillos" 'Lucas' dijo provocando a Claus. El otro estaba algo avergonzado

¿Y, la 'acompañante' de Claus?, bueno, esto es lo que sucede...

Huyó directo a Tazmily, fácil de llegar debido a que su tamaño pasó a ser tan grande como lo fué la legendaria ciudad de Fourside en sus mejores momentos

Todos los policías y habitantes cercanos al lugar oyeron un grito de socorro

"Ayuda, el rey está bajo ataque" gritaba la mujer

"Señora, ¿qué ocurre?" le preguntó un puercouniformado

"El rey, es el..." la pobre jadeaba del cansancio "bajo ataque"

"¿Por quién?" preguntó consternado el oficial

"Su... gemelo"

"Ese niño..." refunfuñó el policía "Escuadrón, vengan conmigo" dijo silbando mientras otros le acompañaron

"Oficial Bronson, ¿está seguro que no es una broma?" le preguntó otro policía

"Se veía muy seria, créeme" afirmó con algo de intranquilidad "He visto cosas muy raras en mi vida"

Entraron a una patrulla, a eso de 10 minutos de desplazamiento del palacio. Llegarían en 9, al rey le gusta la rapidez.

"Solo espero que Flint esta vez le de un castigo ejemplar a ese muchacho" comentó Bronson, bajando la mirada

"Maldición" murmuró Claus, ya bastante agotado y aburrido por el monótono ambiente.

De repente, empezó a oír sirenas

Su rostro dibujó una mueca de maldad y alegría

"Ja, por fin, estás acorralado Lucas" Claus le dió un puñetazo al otro chico, lanzándolo contra un muro del palacio

_Que niño tan, pero tan tonto... aguanta el dolor Caos, solo un poco más..._

_Y luego... todo acabará_

La pesada espada del rey por fin encontró un punto, el brazo de 'Lucas', hiríendolo de manera profunda y dolorosa, atravesando una parte de la carne.

Pero Caos empezó a perder el control del cuerpo.

_Hermano, ayuda _-Susurró el viento

Los ojos del chico cambiaron de nuevo, de azul (Caos estaba disfrazado) a unos oscuros, devolviéndose al azul. Claus, en su ignorancia, arremetió con su espada finalmente... para un triste devenir.

Lucas pudo sentir esos agonizantes segundos mientras la espada atravesó su endeble pecho, el corazón y parte de sus pulmones, para finalmente salir del otro lado. Pero faltaba alguien.

Claus sintió un deleite indescriptible, deshaciéndose de la persona que más le causaba problemas : su propio hermano. Pero ese deleite cambió por la realidad.

Un par de palmas retumbando, las sirenas al fondo se empezaban a escuchar con más fuerza.

El pelianaranjado giró su cabeza, en su delirio pensó que le aplaudía su ex-maestro reconociéndole su victoria, y probablemente burlándose del desdichado que aún vivía.

"Excelente" la oscura voz retumbando en los oídos del joven "Tu ira y orgullo te ha llevado a cometer un atroz delito que hace miles de años otro par de hermanos cometió"

"Sus nombres eran Caín y Abel, ¿los conoces?" preguntó Caos, sonriendo

"Creo que no, pero cuando Caín mató a su hermano, tuvo que pagar un precio"

La oscura mano apuntó en dirección al estremecido hermano

"Tú también tendrás que pagar el tuyo"

"No..." fueron las palabras que escaparon de la boca de Claus

"No puede ser, todo este tiempo..." unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

"Eso era lo que...trataba de decirte" Lucas usaba sus últimos alientos para hablarle "Perdón hermano... fui un idiota, y mira lo que causamos" esforzó una temblorosa risita

"No, yo tengo la culpa" "Mi deseo de poder, mi deseo de venganza... la culpa ha sido mía en todo esto" Rompió en llanto el joven, cuyas lágrimas resbalaban cayendo sobre la camisa teñida de rojo

"Si no fuera por mi, seguiríamos siendo yo, tu y papá" continuó

"Pero ya... no hay nada... que puedas hacer" Lucas abrazó a su hermano, esbozando una inocente y tierna sonrisa "Aún así... te sigo admirando... te quiero mucho"

"¡NO!, NO TE VAYAS" gritó Claus, culpándose de su estupidez, reaccionando ante todo lo sucedido

Pero era tarde, la respiración de Lucas le bastó para unas pocas palabras más:

"Iré... a donde mamá está" Las mismas palabras con las que Claus lo había engañado "Adiós"

Dicho esto, Lucas falleció, curiosamente el reloj marcando el mediodía

"Ajajajajaja" mientras tanto, Coas se reía con tremendo gusto "Mira que si son patéticos los humanos, gracias..."

"De verdad gracias por esta obra de comedia, ha sido tan gracioso verles sus rostros, tu chillando y el otro... parece esto una novela de quinta clase" y continuó el Oscuro, aún con más risa

Claus sentía como una ira gigantesca, pero que la anterior le invadía su cuerpo

"Maldito hijo de puta,¡pagarás por esto!" se lanzó el joven, tratando de darle aunque fuese un golpe, pero solo le hacía cosquillas al maléfico ser

"Qué imbécil, yo no tengo madre" agarró el brazo del joven, y empezó a torcerlo

"Supongo que te lo emparejo" señaló hacia el cañón que estaba al otro lado, Claus con más ira que dolor, cargó un tiro e impactó la cara de Caos, a la vez que disparaba. El disparo atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Jjejejeje... ajajajaja" Para sorpresa de Claus, la cabeza del oscuro ser empezó a regenerarse

"Buen golpe campeón, pero te hace falta más que eso para detenerme" de una patada mandó volando al chico como si fuese un balón, impactando el muro.

"Ahora si que viene la policía, y no quiero ganarme problemas innecesarios" Caos caminó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Lucas, extrayendo algo de su bolsillo, una pistola con dos balas.

"Has visto mucho sufrimiento" Caos dijo dulcemente, con un tono venenoso "Es hora de cerrar los ojitos"

Dos disparos sonaron, uno atravesó el pecho del joven, y el otro perfoó su cráneo, dandole una muerte instantánea pero dolorosa. El cuerpo del segundo gemelo cayó, cerca al de su hermano rubio.

"Ah, llegó, me he vuelto tan lento" tres carros de policía llegaron a la escena

En cuestión de segundos varios policías rodearon al hombre, con sus armas apuntando

"Quédese donde está, y las manos en alto" ordenó Bronson

"PK STARSTORM" rugió el Caos, lanzando asteroides hacia los oficiales, mientras todos morían.

Una horrible risa resonaba en el lugar

Luego de que el humo desapareciera, Bronson se encontró solo, con muchas incógnitas que responder y dos trágicas muertes que anunciar

_Y recuerda que esto..._

_es sólo el inicio... _


	5. Interrogante

**Bueno, hace tiempo no uso puntos de vista, pero ahora sí que son necesarios, y al final va un pequeño anuncio...**

El Significado del Caos

Capítulo 5

Interrogantes

? PDV

Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

¿Estoy muerto?

¿Finalmente me asesinó esa criatura?

Un momento... mis manos, etán ensangrentadas, mis ojos empiezan a abrirse.

Veo algo color plateado, es... ¡La cápsula! Está destruida totalmente, salvo unos pedacitos del tamaño de una uva.

Sigo en la guarida... por lo que veo, a aguja desapareció.

"Ow" mi exclamación de susto, recupero los demás sentidos... viendome a punto de caer por una vacío gigantesco

¿Claus? ¿Fassad? ¿A-alguien aquí? ¿L-lucas?

No hay nadie, probablemente estoy solo, solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Trato de levantar mi gordo y viejo cuerpo, reconozco que no soy para nada un ser supremo, solo he sido un inmaduro anciano con complejo de superioridad y de inferioridad.

Sin mis máquinas no soy nada, casi no puedo caminar, pero por lo menos puedo respirar aire fresco, algo magmático...

Ah, una abertura, creo que saldré a la luz.

Mejor me voy a una de esas deliciosas fuentes termales... luego tomaré una decisión.

PDV normal

Caminando le llevo un buen tiempo al viejo, que hacía años no usaba sus piernas, después de todo tenía su robot araña para hacerle el trabajo sucio, pero de veras que se sintió bien re-estrenar sus miembros inferiores al arrugado y cansado pedazo de hombre.

Para cuando salió... tuvo que llevarse las manos a su boca, el horror no había desaparecido, sino que había comenzado

¿Acaso se lo llevaron del Bosque Amanecer?

¿Porque está dentro de un inmenso desierto rojo y sin vida?

Pero... el paisaje es el mismo

¿Esa montaña no estaba cubierta de nieve? Ahora parece un seco volcán

Su única esperanza sería la ciudad

"¡Eso es!" exclamó el gordo "Que tonto soy",dijo marchando contento...

Sin saber lo que le espera ¡Pobre idiota!

? PDV

Si mal no recuerdo, la ciudad debe estar a 30 minutos de aquí, ojalá pudiera correr como en mis mejores días.

No puedo esperar para ver a todos los habitantes, ¡humanidad!

Estoy harto de tanta estupidez del Rey Cerdo. No más, no tolero eso.

Solo quiero llegar y descansar, pedirle disculpas a todos, vivir en armonía, tener una casa campestre... o algo por el estilo.

Ah, adiós Porky

Y bienvenido de nuevo ¡Pokey Minch!

PDV normal

Tal sería la sorpresa del viejo cuando vió desde una pequeña colina, su querida Tazmily en llamas.

Los edificios destruidos, bueno, la mayor parte

Cadáveres horriblemente despedazados, hechos por una mente torcida, o maléfica. Incluso el perpetrador de los actos no respetó a los jóvenes, puesto que unos yacían masacrados, no tan horriblemente, pero ni siquiera el haría tal cosa.

"¿Fuel?" preguntó...

PDV Pokey

¿Fuel?, me atreví a preguntar, pero mi pregunta parecía estúpida ante el escenario que tenía al frente, el pobrecillo estaba con signos de disparos, y no de pistola.

Una escopeta de guerra, sin lugar a dudar...

Un libro de armas que mi padre me había regalado de pequeño me permitió reconocer el arma, tal vez por los huecos, tal vez por los cartuchos que estaban cerca, aunque tuve que esforzar mi visión. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un horrible dolor de ver al chico muerto.

¿Qué hice? Darle santo sepulcro a Fuel, quizás se reunió con su padre.

¿Que si tengo miedo? Por supuesto, pero mi edad ha resecado mis ojos, a tal punto que no puedo llorar, aunque gemir de la tristeza sí, y claro, lloré un rato.

¿Quién habrá sido el que comtetió estas atrocidades?

PDV normal

Fuel le trajo a la cabeza a los demás chicos del pueblo, pero no fué necesario que buscara intensivamente, solo unas calles más y se topó con Nichol y su hermana Richie, ambos parecían haber muerto a golpes, por los moretones que tenían en todo el cuerpo.

Ahora si Pokey tenía mas miedo, pero dilignetemente enterró también esos dos cuerpos, eran inocentes y Pokey no quería ver los cadáveres descomponerse si volvía a encontrarse con ellos.

Fué hasta la funeraria del pueblo, al norte. Sus peroes presagios se vieron realidad

"Oh no..."

Pokey PDV

No, no no ¡NO! Como es posible, ahora sí que mi corazón está partido

Los cadáveres de Lucas, y el de Claus al lado... no puedo verlo más. La sangre me produce vómito, y aunque mis fluidos corporales parecían haber desaparecido, encuentro raro el hecho que descargué todo el contenido de mi estómago, por supuesto afuera.

Y las lágrimas son obvias, están allí, recordándome de que Claus era lo más parecido que tuve a un hijo, recuerdo haberlo cuidado yo mismo, jugando con él cuando se portaba bien, regañándolo cuando lo hacía mal, y como lloraba el pobrecito. Para volverse un varón fuerte y serio,

Verlo allí tan... lejos, su alma debe estar con la de su verdadera familia, la misma que yo destruí.

Pero si todos están muertos, creo que yo no estoy a salvo, todo el tiempo he sentido a alguien más.

Debo irme al laboratorio de Quimeras, yo lo diseñé, allí puedo refugiarme, pues temo por mí.

Muchas películas de asesinos seriales me llegan a la cabeza, no puedo evitar temblar, pero lo bueno de eso es que sé como actúan, sigilosos, espiandonos a cada momento.

Una pequeña navaja es todo lo que poseo, y no quiero profanar los cadáveres de los gemelos quitándoles sus pertenencias, entonces, mi decisión está hecha.

Partiré de inmediato al Laboratorio...

PDV normal

"Partiré de inmediato al Laboratorio" Pokey trató de sonar serio pero... sus esperanzas mueren cad asegundo que pasa, su corazón late con fuerza, recuerda las películas que miraba cuando estaba aburrido

"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que verlas, de asesinos?" el viejo trató de calamarse, lo único que sacó de allí fué un par de panes de nueces, metiéndolos en su bolsillo.

"Bueno destino, allá voy" y caminó en busca de un laboratorio, así como de respuestas a sus interrogantes

**Bueno, quiero decirles que... me voy**

**LOL! era mentira, chiquillos xD ¿Los asusté? jejejeje... pffff obvio no me voy, solo quiero decirles que este capítulo es algo incompleto porque son dos partes, y por último, que hace tiempo no menciono a Porky/Pokey y el episodio va en dedicatoria a mi amiga Shade (Se que te fascina Porky xD), por lo cual retomamos el curso del primer capítulo, el 2,3 y 4 eran solo el Prólogo de la historia, por lo cual esperen que sea algo larga. Bueno, supongo que este bloque es largo, con lo cual me despido. Entonces adiós, bye ,au revoir, arrivederci, auf wiedersehen,αγαθό αντίο, en fin, los veo hasta la próxima :).**


	6. Crónicas

**Siento tanto, el haberme ido. La vida da giros y todo eso. Y pues me doy cuenta que aunque mi sueño de ser escritor profesionalmente no será realidad... ¡SERÁ PARTE INTEGRAL DE MÍ! ¡ES GENIAL! Crecimiento, madurez y todo eso creo que lo verán reflejados en este escrito. Por cierto, perdón a los que me seguían y seguían la historia por dejarlos tirados, lo siento mucho. Y pues espero que los que lean la historia, la disfruten. La he leído y me doy cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado. Espero poder cambiarla y modificarla. Con mejor uso del lenguaje, de la sintaxis, de la semántica y gramática. Sin más que decir... comencemos.**

**El Significado del Caos**

**Capítulo 6**

**Crónicas**

Sólo espero que en este sucio y arruinado laboratorio encuentre al fin un último lugar de descanso.

Caminando fui realizando no solo lo que ha pasado, sino lo que pasará, y lo que pudo no haber ocurrido jamás.

Pensar que hace tan sólo unos meses, me jactaba de mis triunfos, de mis falsos aduladores, de cosas tan efímeras como la vida misma. Vida que me fue alargada, sólo para desperdiciarla.

¡Cuántos científicos hubieran deseado tener mi longevidad para dársela a todos!

¡Cuántos filósofos hubieran dado su voz para detener guerras, para darnos que pensar, si vivieran diez mil años!

¡Y pensar en muchos, muchos más! ¡Y yo, un desgraciado mísero que tan solo por envidia de mi mejor amigo arruinó la historia, el final feliz!

Espero que me perdones...

Espero que tú, sin importar quien seas, me regalaras al menos una voz de consuelo. Al menos una fingida, un falso aliento, una sonrisa elaborada.

Pero es que en momentos de desesperación, una voz, un evento, cambia todo.

Y no quiero entrar en monólogos de culpa, puesto que culparse no mejorará las cosas; en cambio, quisiera contar mis mejores momentos. ¡Sí!, aunque no lo creas yo también he sonreído genuinamente, mis ojos si lloraron alguna vez de alegría pura e inocente, como mi fiel amigo Ness.

Recuerdo un poco esas tardes de vacaciones, donde mi amigo y yo planeábamos inventar naves espaciales, historias de fantasía, aquellas frescas brisas que nos soplaban en la cara mientras correteábamos en las montañas. Cuando éramos inocentes, yo de mi triste destino, y Ness de su "hermano"...

Cuando tan sólo existía el curioso impertinente, y no el traidor amigo, como dice la historia.

A ver, si recuerdo. ¡Oh!, cuando mi hermano y yo teníamos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, cuando no estábamos peleando, cuando huíamos los dos juntos de las rabietas de nuestro padre, cuando él... cuando... cuando él me dijo que me seguía queriendo, aunque yo fuera un monstruo.

Lo siento hermano, sé que donde quiera que estés, te avergüenzas de mi. Perdóname, pero al fin nos reuniremos, y entonces, ya no escaparemos de ningún golpe, entonces podremos reír tanto, podré ser al fin el hermano que merecías.

Me faltan muchos por disculparme, a todos, les imploro que me perdonen, que tengan eso que yo no tuve, misericordia.

Pero quiero perdonarme con una familia. Sí. Una familia entera.

Para padre trabajador que cuidaba de su hogar, el que perdonó en sus últimos minutos a su apresurado hijo, que fue valiente y superó la muerte de su amada, y que llenó de fuerzas a su débil hijo. Perdón

A una madre inocente y compasiva, que nunca tuvo enemigos, y que lamentablemente murió de manos de una inocente y asustada criatura. Perdón

Al hijo mayor, a quien "quise", porque le dí palabras, pero de órdenes; a quien no golpeaba, sino que electrocutaba; a quien pasó tres minutos en una sala de cirugía sufriendo físicamente, pero tres años emocionalmente. Perdón

Al hijo menor van todas mis disculpas, le arrebaté la inocencia y la sonrisa de su rostro en un santiamén, y no sólo en una ocasión, sino en dos. Cuando lo vi muerto, vi la imagen de mi mejor amigo reflejada allí, y supe que tengo el título de "El peor humano". Perdóname, Lucas.

Y por último, y aunque no lo crean, quiero disculparme con el ser que sé no me perdonará, con el ser que subestimé, con aquel que va a acabar conmigo. Sé que estabas harto de ver a la humanidad fallarte durante dos mil años, que lo "reseteaste" todo, que creaste a Giygas para poner fin a la farsa humana, y sin embargo volvió el mal. De seguro no habrá segunda vez, pero piénsalo de esta manera, peor que la muerte es el olvido; dáles una segunda oportunidad, a mi no, a ellos, a los que eran inocentes y fueron corrompidos, a aquellos que me siguieron pensando que todo era un simple juego. Caos ¿te llamas así cierto?, por ahí escuché que tu contraparte era el Orden; y no bromeo, ¿No estás aburrido de ese nombre que inspira temor? Mira que yo estoy cansado de saber que no volveré a tener amigos, que nadie confiará en mí. Tú por otra parte tienes la oportunidad de que seas reconocido como como el que pudo perdonar, tú tienes la oportunidad de portar un mejor título...

Tú, tienes la oportunidad de cambiar lo que está escrito en esta lastimera crónica, y tal vez, por fin yo pueda ser feliz. Gracias por haber leído mis pensamientos, por leer lo único que tengo que decir. Gracias, de verdad. Sinceramente, "El idiota nadapoderoso"


End file.
